1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more specifically, to a right angle type socket connector which is used for high speed transmission to electrically connect a cable with a print wired substrate for a communication apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication apparatus includes a print wiring substrate in it, on which is mounted a right angle type socket connector at an edge of the print wiring substrate. A socket part of the right angle type socket connector is configured to stick out from an opening of a panel of the communication apparatus. The communication apparatus is used with a condition in which the plug of a cable end is connected to the right angle type socket connector.
The right angle type socket connector includes numerous contact parts which project in the front side and are arrayed vertically and horizontally, and includes numerous terminal parts which project and are arranged vertically and horizontally.
The contact part is where the arrayed contacts of the plug are connected. The terminal part includes arrayed terminals which are connected to the terminals of the print wiring substrate by solder or press-fitting. The contact part and the terminal part are arranged at a right angle from a side view of the socket connector.
In recent these years, with an increasing capacity of signal transmission, communication systems are required to increase the transmission speed of signals and place shields between signals to be transmitted. It is also required to increase the impedance of signal transmission lines.
As a socket connector forms part of the signal transmission lines, the shielding of individual signals, which signals propagate along the transmission lines of signal contacts, is required to increase the impedance of individual signal transmission lines for socket connectors.
For example, a conventional socket connector includes plural contact module assemblies. The individual assemblies have mounted a print wiring substrate with a small size and approximately rectangular shape. The contact module assemblies are configured to face each other. Signal transmission lines are formed on a print wiring substrate as a pattern, and it is possible to increase shielding characteristics of signals and impedance of the signal transmission lines with a suitable design of a print wiring substrate.
In addition to the print wiring substrate, the contact module assembly needs to provide a contact part arranged by plural contact parts and a terminal part including terminal elements, and those are respectively fixed on individual sides of the print wiring substrate by soldering. Further, the module needs a cleaning treatment and inspection of the condition of the module after soldering. Thus, such a contact module assembly needs process steps for construction.
Further, in FIG. 1, FIG. 2A, and FIG. 2B in Japanese Published Patent Application 2003-522386, it is shown that a first half wafer and a second half wafer are stacked to form a unit wafer, and plural unit wafers are placed to face each other and arranged in a socket. The first half wafer has an approximate shape of a small piece of a half plate which is configured by a first signal element and a ground connection element by insert molding. The second half wafer has an approximate shape of a small piece of half plate which is configured by insert molding. The fabrication process of the socket connector is easier than that of the print wiring substrate described above.
Patent document 1 Japanese Published Patent Application 2003-522386.
The following are issues. A wafer includes a first signal element and a second signal element facing each other, and a ground element having a line shape arranged between adjacent first elements. Thereby, it is difficult for the ground element to shield the first element and the second element.
Further, both the first and second elements are entirely surrounded by resin, and increasing its impedance is difficult. Further, the first and second elements are not formed to have microstrip line structures, which make it difficult to design the impedance for fitting a specification of a connector.
One aspect of the present invention may provide a connector for reducing the issues above.